Sentimientos
by yami.ichinose
Summary: ¿Qué sentimientos tendra Masato hacia su compañero de habitacion?¿Serán correspondidos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es mi primera historia asique no se si os gustara. Se la dedico a mi amiga amitew.**

Era ya la hora de ir a clase. Masato como siempre muy puntual, se levantó las siete de la mañana.

-Jinguji, despiértate-le dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

El rubio rezungó y se dio la vuelta, Hijirikawa paso de él y fue a desayunar.

Ya era hora de entrar en clase y Ren no aparecía, pues antes de ir a la clase S se pasaba a picarle y esa mañana no lo había hecho. El peli azul decidió ir a buscarlo, no sabía que le estaba pasando esos días. Estaba muy extraño con la presencia de su compañero de habitación, pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia el dormitorio.

El peli azul entró y se encontró que Ren todavía estaba durmiendo, fue hacia su cama y le tiró al suelo, en ese momento se despertó.

-¿Qué haces Hijirikawa?-pregunto con muy mal genio y le empujó contra la pared.

- E-es que no te despertabas y ya van a empezar la clases.

-Je, si sabes que yo siempre llego tarde-le reprochó mirándole a los ojos.

-Y-ya pero si sigues así te van a expulsar, te lo dijo el profesor.

-¿Te estás preocupando por mi?

Masato no dijo nada y miro hacia el suelo. En ese momento el rubio lo cogió de la barbilla y le besó.

-¿Q-qué haces?

Ren lo ignoró y se fue a vestir.

-Al final vamos a llegar tarde.

-Es por tu culpa-se enfadó Masato.

Ren le agarró de la manga de la camisa y le empujo para que corriese hasta su clase. Cuando llegaron le dejo en la puerta y él se fue deprisa hasta encontrarse a la puerta de clase, entró hasta sentarse en su pupitre y esperó a que el profesor llegara.

Al entrar, el profesor se sorprendió de que Ren llegara puntual, y pasó la lista a ver si estaban todos, pasando a explicarles luego lo que iban a hacer.

En la otra clase donde se encontraba Masato la profesora explicó lo mismo:

-Os voy a poner en parejas para que escribáis una canción para dentro de una semana, ahí está la lista. Vuestro compañero será alguien de la clase S, para que podáis aprender un poco de ellos.

Masato miró hacia dicha hoja y se encontró que le había tocado con el rubio.

Se dirigió a su habitación a recoger un libro que había olvidado, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rubio quien lo estaba mirando.

-Así que me ha tocado contigo… A ver si aprendes un poco más de mí -dijo riéndose-

-No te creas superior –regañó el peli azul mientras arrugaba el ceño-

-Soy superior, tú no estás en la clase S, así que aprende de mi -dijo burlándose de él.

El peli azul cogió el libro que se había olvidado y se marcho dando un portazo.

El rubio se echó en la cama pensando que a lo mejor se había pasado un poco.

"Qué estoy diciendo." se dijo a sí mismo, él no quería haber dicho eso y encima a Masato pero en ese momento se sentía raro.

Como Hijirikawa no volvía y ya era tarde el rubio decidió ir a buscarlo.

Fue a la biblioteca pero allí no estaba así que fue a la clase A para ver, tampoco estaba y pensó que a lo mejor estaba tomando el aire, por lo que se dirigió al patio.

En ese instante vio a una persona sentada al lado de un árbol y fue a ver si era Masato.

Éste al sentir alguien acercándose miro hacia atrás y vio que era Jinguji.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-mantuvo la mirada del rubio.

-Y tú qué haces ahí sentado a esta hora.

-A ti no te importa.

-Sí que me importa

Masato lo miró sorprendido, con un pequeño sonrojo.

-P-porque tenemos que hacer la canción –añadió.

-Qué raro de que tú te preocupes por entregar la tarea a tiempo-dijo extrañado.

-Da igual vamos ya a dormir.

Ren le dio la espalda y fue yendo a su habitación, mientras Masato cerró el libro y lo siguió.

Al día siguiente como era sábado y no había clases aprovecharon para empezar la canción.

Un día después ya la habían terminado.

-¿Qué te parece si la cantamos a ver cómo ha salido?

- Vamos a la sala de grabaciones que seguro que no hay nadie.

Los dos fueron a la sala de grabaciones y empezaron a cantar:

Aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yo  
Orera ga miteru yume ga ugokidasu  
Totemo kogoe sore samuzora no hi mo  
Sugoku udaru youna So  
Atsui hi mo  
Tagai no taion de kokoro wa gutto  
Sawayaka ni nareru You  
want  
I love you!  
Itsumo honki itoshisa wo mae ni shitara  
Donna yatsu mo kitto kanawana nai  
Aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yo  
Kono kimochi dake iroasenai de  
Motto  
Motto  
Motto  
Sono  
Netsu wo kanji sasete  
Zutto  
Zutto  
Zutto  
Tada  
Shinjiteru

-Está bien-opinó el pianista.

-¿Qué te esperabas?

Al darse la vuelta vio que el profesor estaba escuchándolos.

-Así que ya la habéis terminado, os diré lo que me parece cuando sea el día.

El profesor se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-¿Qué le habrá parecido?

-Yo creo que le ha gustado no le has visto la cara o es que eres más imbécil de lo que creía -dijo Ren riéndose-

Masato le dio la espalda indignado y se disponía a irse cuando el rubio le paró.

-¿Que quieres? Suéltame -preguntó enfadado.

-Yo no quiero nada pero estos días estás raro.

- SUELTAME-exigió

Ren lo soltó y el peli azul se fue.

-Que le pasa se ha hecho más insoportable que antes. No le he dicho nada del otro mundo para que se ponga así.

Estaba molesto y no sabía porque así que se fue al jardín a que le diera un poco el aire cuando se encontró a Tokiya y a Otoya. Se sorprendió cuando Tokiya cogió la barbilla del pelirrojo y depositó un beso en sus labios.

Jinguji fue a otro sitio intentando despejarse.

Cuando regresó encontró a Masato dormido en la cama. Era muy extraño porque él no regresaba hasta que cerraban la biblioteca… "¿Le había pasado algo?" se pregunto a sí mismo.

Fue hacia la cama de Masato y le beso sin poder resistirse. De repente se despertó.

-¿Q-qué haces?

-Besándote no me ves.

Masato se puso rojo y se dio media vuelta.

-No me molestes.

Ren se sentó en la cama y se tumbó a su lado abrazándole.

-Hoy dormiré contigo.

-¿¡Q-qué dices!? Vete a tu cama.

-Vamos, ¿no quieres que duerma contigo? - dijo riéndose un poco.

-No. Duermo muy bien solo-intentó separarse sin éxito.

-Te va a dar igual, no me voy a ir.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana

-¿Ves? Sí que querías dormir conmigo- susurró en tono un poco burlón.

-Cállate y duerme de una vez.

Ren se sorprendió al oír esas palabras pero le gustaron. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Al día siguiente, cuando Masato se despertó vio que el rubio estaba a unos centímetros de su cara, con los ojos cerrados. Masato se acerco para despertarle, pero el rubio cogió su cara y le beso, ya que se estaba haciendo el dormido.

-Jinguji ¿No estabas dormido? -pregunto masato con la cara un poco sonrojada-

-¿Me ibas a besar? -pregunto el rubio con una risa burlona en la cara-

-Solo te iba a despertar -contestó el peliazul un poco colorado-

En esos instantes Ren se volvió a acercar para besarle pero el peliazul le detuvo dándose la vuelta.

-Vamos Masato déjame besarte - dijo el rubio con un puchero

Masato se dio la vuelta y le planto un beso en los labios, el rubio se quedo alucinando pero le gusto

-Vamos a clase Ren dijo masato yéndose al armario para vestirse

-Yo me quedo un roto más el rubio- mirándolo con un gesto de alegria .

Masato se extraño que se lo dijese así pero no dijo nada y salio de la habitación. Mientras el rubio estaba tumbado en la cama alucinado de k el peliazul le besara y encima de que le llamara por su nombre.

Masato cuando termino la clase salio a la puerta y se extraño al no ver al rubio en la puerta, ya que siempre le esperaba allí para burlarse de el o para hacerle alguna broma.

Cuando entro vio que el rubio estaba en su cama tumbado mirando el techo.

-Ren ¿te pasa algo? pregunto extrañado el peliazul.

Ren estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni le oyó, a lo que el peliazul respondió yendo a donde el estaba, sentándose en su lado y poniéndose enfrente de él.

Ren se dio al final cuenta y le miro.

-¿Que quieres masato? pregunto el rubio extrañado al verle tan cerca.

- Te e estado hablando y no me as hecho ni caso -dijo el peliazul muy molesto-

Ren se levanto y le tiro en la cama poniéndose el encima.

-Masato te he echado de menos, has tardado mucho en venir -dijo el rubio cambiando de tema.

-Estaba en clase -dijo masato sin darse cuenta en la situación que estaba-

-Quiero hacerte el amor -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Q-que dijo el peliazul extrañado

-¿No te gustas de mi? dijo Ren

-C-claro que no eres un chico-dijo masato con los mofletes colorados y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Se te nota, estas muy rojo -dijo Ren mirándolo.

Masato no le contesto, el rubio le cogió de la barbilla para que le miraba a los ojos.

-Admítelo -dijo Ren con una sonrisa.

-N-no tengo que admitir nada - dijo Masato.

-No te voy a dejar irte sin que me digas que sientes por mi -dijo Ren un poco serio.

Masato le miro con ojos de sorpresa, el sabia que el rubio era muy directo pero no creía que fuese capaz de eso.

-Que me lo vas a decir -dijo Ren cansado de esperar.

-Y-yo no se lo que siento realmente, me siento extraño cuando estoy a tu lado-dijo el peliazul sin darse cuenta de que eso era casi una declaración de amor.

-Lo ves sientes algo por mi, asíque no intentes alejarte cuando te bese -dijo el rubio-

Ren le beso a lo que el peliazul le abrazo por el cuello. El rubio fue bajando la mano y la metió por debajo de la camiseta del peliazul tocándole el estomago.

-R-ren donde estas tocando -dijo el peliazul muerto de vergüenza.

-Si sientes lo mismo que yo no importa -dijo el rubio mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y-yo no estoy preparado dijo el peliazul con tono bajo.

-Tu solo deja que te toque -dijo el rubio.

-P-pero

En ese momento el rubio había bajado su mano hasta las partes del peliazul.

-Masato por que te das la vuelta -dijo el rubio.

-N-no me toques ay -dijo Masato lleno de vergüenza.

-Si solo por tocarte hay te pones fíjate cuando lo hagamos -dijo el rubio ya que se abia dado cuenta de que Masato se había corrido.

El peliazul no respondió y el rubio se tumbo a su lado y le abrazo.

-Hay que ir ya a clase -dijo el rubio ya que ese día tenían clase por la tarde.

-Y-ya voy -dijo Masato levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia el baño.

El rubio se vistió y fue saliendo. Masato no tardo mucho dado a que se pego una ducha rápida. Después de la clase Masato se fue a la biblioteca y el rubio a la habitación a jugar a la diana o a leer revistas.

Ya habían cerrado la biblioteca y Masato fue hacia su habitación, al entrar vio que el rubio estaba en su cama dormido y con una revista encima. El peliazul se puso su kimono y quito la revista de encima del pecho de su compañero y se tumbo a su lado para dormirse, el rubio se puso de lado y abrazo al peliazul como si fuese una almohada él puso su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y quedo profundamente dormido.

**No se cuando podré subir el siguiente fic debido a que a la semana que viene tenemos 4 examenes. ESPERO QUE OS AYA GUSTADO.**


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente se levantaron y se fueron a desayunar para ir a clase. Por la tarde masato fue a la biblioteca como hacia siempre y un poco antes de que cerraran se fue a su habitación.

El rubio le estaba esperando sentado en la cama tirando unos dardos el ultimo fallo dado de que se había dado cuenta de que Masato acababa de entrar.

-Masato has tardado mucho- dijo el rubio con gesto serio dado de que estaba deseando verle.

-Siempre vengo a esta hora-dijo el peliazul extrañado.

-No me das un beso -dijo el rubio riéndose y cerrando los ojos.

Masato se acerco y le beso el rubio abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, cuando el peliazul se iba a separar Ren le tumbo en la cama cayendo el encima.

-Sabes e conseguido dos pases para ir a un jacuzzi ¿Quieres venir?-dijo el rubio.

-Vale -dijo el peliazul

Cuando llego el fin de semana, les llevo un chofer a donde se encontraba el hotel.

Cuando llegaron el rubio pidió las llaves para ir al apartamento que había alquilado.

-Vamos ya a la piscina -dijo el rubio nada más meter la ropa en el armario.

-Todavía tengo que ordenar mis cosas -dijo el peliazul.

-Ya las ordenaras, estamos de vacaciones -dijo el rubio cogiendo a masato y llevándolo al baño para que se pusiera el bañador.

-¿Donde esta la piscina?-dijo Masato.

De repente el rubio cogió la mano del peliazul y lo llevo asta la piscina.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto el rubio.

Masato no dijo nada de lo alucinado que estaba, en ese momento el rubio aprovecho de que tuviera la boca abierta para besarle.

El peliazul abrió los ojos de repente al darse cuenta de lo que el rubio acababa de hacer, no pudo hacer nada dado de que el rubio lo tenia agarrado y era mucho mas fuerte que él.

Cuando el beso termino los dos se quedaron mirándose.

-¿Te a gustado? -pregunto el rubio cogiendo al peliazul por la barbilla.

-Como me va a gustar si me le as dado de imprevisto -dijo el peliazul un poco colorado y mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Te puedo besar otra vez -pregunto el rubio.

-Que pregunta es esa -dijo Masato mirándole a los ojos.

-Me as dicho que te avisara antes de besarte -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.  
Entonces te puedo besar -pregunto de nuevo.

-V-vale -dijo el peliazul sonrojado y cerrando los ojos.

En ese momento el rubio deposito un beso en los labios de peliazul. La lengua del rubio quería entrar en la boca del peliazul, insistió tanto que al final Masato la dejo entrar.

-Vamos al agua -dijo Ren saltando a la piscina.

Masato se fue metiendo por la escalera que había y se dirigió a los chorros que había. Ren le siguió y se sentó a su lado.

Se tiraron un buen rato y después fueron a los vestuarios que había para secarse y ponerse ropa seca.

Cuando entraron el peliazul se dirigió a su cama para sentarse dado de que no había sofá, el rubio se sentó a su lado y le tiro en la cama poniéndose el encima.

-¿Que quieres? -dijo el peliazul.

-Te quiero hacer el amor -dijo Ren arrimándose a la cara del peliazul para besarle.

-N-no quiero -dijo el peliazul un poco sonrojado.

-Se que quieres -dijo el rubio mirando la erección de su compañero.

Masato se dio la vuelta avergonzado.

-Si te resistes te atare a la cama -dijo el rubio de forma un poco burlona.

El peliazul se iba a ir pero de repente el rubio le cogio de la mano y le ato las manos con el cinto del albornoz al cabecero de la cama y le fue quitando la ropa.

-P-para Ren dijo el peliazul muerto de vergüenza.

-Si te gustas de mi no hay problema -dijo el rubio.

Masato no dijo nada y miro hacia un lado sin oponer resistencia, en ese momento el rubio le desato, Masato se iba a dar la vuelta pero el rubio le cogio de las manos y las puso al lado de la cabeza del peliazul sujetándolas.  
El rubio le beso metiendo su lengua en la boca del peliazul.

Masato estaba poniendo un poco resistencia pero le estaba gustando lo que le hacia el rubio.

-Y-ya vasta Ren-dijo Masato con la voz temblorosa.

-Por que te resistes si te esta gustando -dijo mirándole la cara.

-E-e-es que... no estoy preparado -dijo el peliazul mirando hacia otro lado.

Ren no se pudo resistir y se tiro encima de el mordiéndole la oreja, al peliazul se le escapo un gemido y se tapo la boca.

-No hace falta que reprimas tu voz -dijo el rubio llevando su mano hacia los pantalones del peliazul para quitárselos no antes sin tocar las partes del peliazul.

-Ah R-ren no me toques ay -dijo con los ojos vidriosos y todo sonrojado.

El rubio no le hizo caso y metió su mano por dentro del calzoncillo el cual le quito porque le molestaba.

Ren también se les quito.

El peliazul sentía como algo húmedo le tocaba en sus partes y no pudo reprimir un gemido que salio de su boca.

El rubio coloco a masato boca abajo para prepararle antes de metérsela.

Masato al sentir que le estaba empezando meter un dedo le intento detener sin éxito.

-D-uele Ren -dijo el peliazul con voz baja e insegura.

-Tranquilízate solo es el principio después no te podrás resistir del placer que vas a sentir-dijo el rubio.

Cuando ya estuvo listo se la fue metiendo, era muy estrecho y al rubio le costaba moverse

Masato no podía hablar del dolor y del placer que sentía a la vez que intentaba detener sus gritos que resonaban por toda la habitación.

Masato no pudo detener esos gemidos al sentir tanto placer invadir su cuerpo el deseaba cada vez mas.

-M-m-me v-oy... a correr -dijo Masato sonrojado y costándole hablar.

-Y-yo también -dijo el rubio con voz grave y feliz de que Masato hubiera accedió a hacer el amor con el era el mejor día de su vida.

Cuando el rubio dio la siguiente estocada el peliazul se corrió junto al rubio.

-Vamos a la ducha Masato-dijo Ren.


	3. Chapter 3

-Yo voy cuando termines tu-dijo el peliazul mirando al suelo y exhausto de lo que acababan de hacer.

De repente el rubio copio al peliazul y le metió en el baño dando el agua caliente.

Masato casi no se podía sostener de pie asíque estaba sujeto en los hombros del rubio. Cuando se limpiaron cogio al peliazul y lo sentó en la banqueta que había allí para secarle y ponerle la ropa.

-No soy un niño -replico masato poniendo un puchero.

-Si que lo eres -dijo el rubio depositando un beso en la mejilla del peliazul.

Masato iba a replicar pero de repente sonó la puerta.

-Quien es -pregunto molesto Ren.

Soy el conserje siento interrumpirles pero les a llegado una carta.

Ren se puso la camiseta y los pantalones para salir y recoger la carta, mientras el peliazul se quedaba allí sentado terminando de vestirse.

-¿De quien es?-pregunto el peliazul.

-Es de la academia-dijo Ren con cara de pocos amigos dado que en la carta ponía que las clases iban a empezar dentro de tres días.

-Tsk-dijo el rubio rezungando y tirando el cojín contra la pared.

-Tranquilízate Ren no es para tanto todavía nos quedan tres días para disfrutar -dijo el peliazul intentando calmarle y depositando un beso sobre la mejilla de Ren.

Ren se quedo callado y se tumbo en la cama.

-Nos vamos a dormir ya -dijo el rubio echándose para un lado para que el peliazul se tumbara, junto a el.

-Vale -dijo el peliazul depositándose en la cama.

-Buenas noches -dijo el rubio con una voz tremidamente sexi.

-Buenas noches -dijo el peliazul poniéndose en el pecho del rubio.

A la mañana siguiente fueron al supermercado a comprar la comida y luego a la playa privada que les proporcionaba el hotel.

-Estas tremidamente sexi con ese bañador -dijo el rubio mirándole fijamente.  
Masato le miro sonrojándose y tapándole la boca para que nadie le oyera la barbaridades que estaba diciendo, luego se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, el rubio aprovecho para cogerle por la cintura y llevarle hacia el agua.

-Vamos a pegarnos un baño -dijo el rubio metiéndose en el agua con el peliazul.

-No me lo digas después de haberme metido -refunfuño el peliazul con un puchero.

Ren no se pudo resistir y le beso.

-No pongas esas caras si no quieres que me descontrole - dijo el rubio atrayendo al peliazul hacia su cuerpo.

Masato no dijo nada y escondió su cara en el hombro del rubio para que no viera que estaba todo rojo.

Cuando se cansaron se fueron a las tumbonas que había para tomar un loco el sol y secarse.

-¿Estamos saliendo no?- pregunto el rubio mirándole fijamente.

-P-pues claro que n-no - dijo el peliazul mirando hacia otro lado intentando esconder su sonrojo.

-¿Entonces tienes la costumbre de acostarte con un hombre – dijo el rubio

-P-pues claro que no soy ese tipo de persona – contesto el peliazul con cara de enfado y un poco sonrojada.

-Entonce porque accediste a acostarte con migo – dijo un poco enfadado el rubio dado de que el peliazul no era fiel con sus sentimientos.

-Y-yo todavía me tengo que acostumbrar – dijo el peliazul dado de que había notado de que Ren estaba molesto.

-Tranquilo yo are que te acostumbres – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

A la hora de comer fueron a un restaurante dado de que era el último día que podían disfrutar sus vacaciones y de estar juntos. Cuando terminaron fueron directos al hotel para bañarse e ir luego a la feria que habían puesto al lado de la playa.

-¿Nos bañamos juntos?-dijo el rubio cogiendo a masato de la cintura.

-No quiero yo me baño después que tu – protesto el peliazul sin convencer a Ren.

Le costo pero al final consiguió desvestir al peliazul y tumbarle en la bañera posesionándose encima del el.

-No hace falta que te pongas tan colorado-dijo el rubio cogiéndole de la cara para que le mirase y conseguir entrelazar sus labios.

-A-aquí no dijo masato intentando alejar al rubio.

-Tranquilo Masa chan solo quiero disfrutar de tu cuerpo un rato dado a que siempre vas tapado y no te puedo ver la piel tan blanca fina y hermosa que tienes – dijo el rubio poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del peliazul.

A Masato le sonó como un poema para sus oídos dado de que nadie le había sentirse tan feliz.

El rubio estuvo besuqueándolo durante media hora ya que el peliazul habitualmente no se dejaba hacer esas cosas.

Cuando salieron del baño se fueron a vestir para dar un paseo asta la feria.

El rubio se puso una camiseta provocativa al contrario que el peliazul que se puso una de sus habituales camisas.

-Vamos a montar el la montaña rusa -dijo el rubio cogiendo al peliazul de la mano y llevándole hacia la fila.

- Tranquilo que acabamos de llegar –dijo el peliazul intentando quitarle un poco de emoción al rubio pero sin conseguirlo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?-dijo al peliazul que estaba agotado ya que se habían montado en casi todas las atracciones de la feria por culpa de Ren.

-Vamos a comer algo-dijo el peliazul yendo hacia una cafetería que había cerca de alli.

Se sentaron en la terrada del local a esperar que el camarero les apuntase su pedido y se lo trajera.

-¿Luego quieres ir a dar una vuelta por la playa? – dijo el rubio

-Por mi vale pero luego nos vamos a casa que estoy cansado – dijo el peliazul mirando al rubio a los ojos.

Se levantaron de la terraza en dirección al paseo que había al lado de la playa. Se sentaron en una especie de roca para mirar el paisaje que había dado a que mañana por la tarde tenían que partir hacia la escuela y no lo podrían volver a ver asta el año que viene esa fantástica vista.

Ya estaban en su habitación, Masato poniéndose el kimono y Ren pegándose una ducha solo ya que se quería duchar con el peliazul el cual no accedió.

Cuando Ren salio de la ducha tapado solo una toalla se encontró al peliazul preparando la maleta ya que el era muy organizado y no le gustaba hacer las cosas con prisas.

-Ya la prepararas mañana hoy es la ultima noche que podemos estar juntos – dijo el rubio abrazando a Masato.

- N-no se a que te refieres – dijo el peliazul intentando disimular.

-Si que lo sabes – dijo el rubio cogiendo al peliazul y tumbándolo en la cama.

- P-para Ren – dijo el peliazul intentando despegar un poco al rubio.

-¿Por qué te niegas si tu también lo deseas? – dijo el rubio besando a Masato.

El peliazul no dijo nada y abrazo a Ren el cual se sorprendió.

-Jeje – se rió el rubio debido a la reacción de Masato.

-D-de que te ríes- pregunto molesto el peliazul el cual no le entendía.

El rubio no le contesto y se dedico a desvestir al peliazul mientras le besaba.

Ren no se pudo resistir al encanto del peliazul y le mordió la oreja provocando un gemido del peliazul.

-Ren no me mires tanto- dijo el peliazul debido a que el rubio estaba mirándolo fijamente.

- Quiero contemplar tu hermoso cuerpo – dijo Ren mirándolo fijamente.

El peliazul miro hacia otro lado sonrojado.

-Eres tan mono Masa chan – dijo el rubio poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del peliazul, quiero hacerte el amor dijo poco después.

Masato le miro con los ojos vidriosos, estaba lleno de placer y eso que solo lo había tocado un poco. Como el peliazul no respondió el rubio lo vio como un si y llevo su cabeza hacia el pecho del peliazul para lamerle y morderle, el peliazul no paraba de gemir ya que con su otra mano le estaba masturbando. Le puso de espaldas y comenzó a penetrarle poco a poco.

Masato parecía tan excitado, tenia los mofletes muy rojos, los ojos vidriosos y le caían unas lagrimitas que le hacían parecer mas adorable a lo que el rubio no pudo controlarse y fue un poco mas rápido.

La habitación se lleno de gemido por parte de los dos, Ren posiciono a Masato boca arriba para verle mejor y poder disfrutar de su cara.

-R-re y-a no puedo m-mas – dijo el peliazul con dificultad de hablar.

-Y-yo t-ampoco pero voy a hacer que te vengas – dijo el rubio comenzando a moverse cada vez mas deprisa.

El peliazul no pudo aguantar mas y arqueo su espalda manchando de semen al rubio en el estomago, Ren se corrió dentro del peliazul quien sintió una oleada mayor de placer que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

Masato terminaron tumbado en la cama y encima de el Ren, estaban exhaustos de lo que acababan de hacer aunque no tardaron mucho en recuperarse.

-¿Te ha gustado? – pregunto el rubio.

- S-si – dijo con tono muy bajo para que el rubio no le oyera.

-Me alegro, a sido la mejor noche de mi vida – dijo Ren besando al peliazul


	4. Chapter 4

Llegó el día en el que tenían que regresar a la academia. El rubio tenía cara de pocos amigos. Masato se le había confesado y ahora le tocaba regresar a esa maldita cárcel en la que el peli azul pasaba todo el día estudiando, tan centrado que no le veía la cara hasta bien caída la noche.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Hijirikawa, saliendo del baño.

Ren no contestó (más bien porque no sabía qué responderle) y dio un puñetazo en la pared, iracundo, sorprendiendo así al menor. Nunca había visto a Jinguji tan enfadado, conteniendo tanta agresividad en su interior sin un motivo aparente. Y eso le asustó. Temió que, como si fuese un interruptor, todo volviese a ser como antes... Lo meditó unos segundos y cedió ante sus propios pensamientos; fue al lado del rubio y le abrazó por la espalda. Se quedó así hasta que su compañero pareció tranquilizarse. Un silencio se formó entre ambos, manteniéndose en el agarre en el que estaban.

-Hoy estás muy cariñoso-dijo el saxofonista, dándose la vuelta para encararle.

-Se te veía muy enfadado-argumentó él, agachando la cabeza para cubrir su excusa.

Una mano se posó en su cintura y levantó la cabeza, recibiendo un inesperado beso por parte del otro. Masato no opuso resistencia, incluso se atrevería a decir que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acercamiento, llegando al punto de considerarlo normal.

-Um~ Antes de irnos...-Ren le tiró a la cama, quedando encima. Buscó su oído y susurró con voz ronca- Quiero volver a disfrutar de ti.

-¡P-para, Ren!-intentaba librarse el pianista, forcejeando sin éxito, pues en seguida se vio aprisionado en un abrazo.

-Si a ti te gusta-respondió, suspirando feliz.

-E-Es de día-dijo con nerviosismo, al tiempo que se sonrojaba

El rubio no pudo evitar reírse de la infantil excusa de su compañero. Éste se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo de él, y como eso era algo que no iba a permitir, le cogió la cara y le besó con fiereza para callarle.

-Te has vuelto más atrevido-bromeó Ren sobre sus labios, haciendo que sus alientos se mezclasen mientras sus ojos se fundían en los del otro.

-Es culpa tuya-susurró, apartando la vista- Además, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí-replicó el peliazul cruzándose de brazos en un gesto infantil.

El rubio se sorprendió ante una contestación tan... tan impropia de su amado. Normalmente agachaba la cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado tiernamente avergonzado. Eso para Ren significaba que le estaba abriendo su corazón y tomando más confianza.

-Entonces cuéntame todo lo que no se de ti – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Masato.

Este al ver lo que se le venía encima, intento escabullirse pero su compañero fue más rápido y tiró de su muñeca, apresándole contra su cuerpo.  
Cuando el peliazul se quiso dar cuenta, ya se encontraba de espaldas al colchón con la camisa desabrochada (un par de botones incluso estaban arrancados) y su compañero sobre él en-ropa-interior..."¿Cómo he acabado así? Ni que tuviera súper poderes"pensó mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama, fallidamente.

-Masa-chan~ no intentes escaparte -canturreó el rubio abrazándole- Es inútil.

Otros días se hubiera resistido más pero hoy no... No podía. Deseaba su cuerpo, anhelaba tocar su piel y sentir sus labios. No pudo, no quiso aguantarse más e intercambió posiciones algo temeroso. Le comenzó a besuquear por todo el cuerpo, degustando su sabor. El rubio sentía eso tan placentero que incluso un par de gemidos escaparon de su boca. Cuando sintió que cierta zona de su cuerpo estaba gritando atención, el rubio volvió a intercambiar posiciones.

-Hijirikawa Masato, prepárate porque esta noche no duermes - dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, mirándole con lujuria.  
"¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?!" pensó el peliazul, dándose cuenta del peligro que traía consigo esa amenaza.  
Ren le besó con fuerza, explorando la cavidad del pianista, sus lenguas jugueteaban y se entrelazaban una y otra vez, aprovechó esta distracción para proceder a desabrochar el pantalón del otro. Se separaron por la falta de aire y el rubio aprovechó para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja arrancándole gustosos gemidos. Cuando se cansó empezó a lamer su cuello, bajando despacio.  
Masato por su parte estaba un poco inseguro; sabía de sobra que su compañero lo haría despacio y con cuidado, pero aún así no podía evitar ponerse nervioso ante la idea del dolor.

-¿Puedo seguir?- pregunto el rubio, intentando calmarle.

El peliazul asintió con la cabeza. Jinguji le desprendió de las pocas prendas que le quedaban y empezó a acariciar su miembro, decidido a hacerle suplicar por más.

-M-más r-rápido-susurró Hijirikawa avergonzado, deshechando el orgullo que le quedaba.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Dijo el saxofonista, deseando oírle suplicar otra vez.

-¡Ren! – gritó al descubrir que su compañero solo se burlaba de él.

Tampoco pudo gritar de nuevo porque un nuevo gemido escapó.

-Vale, vale- dijo el rubio riéndose un poco de la actitud de su compañero. Sin duda iba a ser entretenido.


End file.
